in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek
IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek is a story series based on the In a Locked Room series of roleplays. Taking place in Echo Creek, after the gang retired from the Locked Room Challenge, this series focused on the new adventures the Locked Room Gang lives everyday. On their new adventures, they save Echo Creek numerous times from all kinds of dangerous and evil villains, as well as helping the people around them. They will meet many new characters, both good and evil, on their new mission to keep Echo Creek safe from the never-ending threats and schemes from the villains. This story series is created by Redfork2000 and PeaVZ108, who are the main writers of the series. However, JeloElducal, CITRONtanker and Chilly Bean BAM! have also contributed to some episodes in the series. Episodes Season 1 1. All is Fair in Love and War 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''As time goes on, Blast and Jaiden are developing a stronger relationship. Since it's Valentine's Day, Blast wants to invite Jaiden to a date, but things take an unexpected turn when one of them starts acting different than usual. 2. A Match for Marco 'Lead Writer: '''JeloElducal ''It’s Valentine’s Day, and Marco is bummed that he has no one to be with on that day, since Star is with Tom and Jackie dumped him a long time ago. Some of the gang members decide to cheer him up by trying to redirect Star to Marco rather than Tom. Will this work out? Or will relationships start to sink? 3. Leader for a Day 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 After the gemstones' recent adventure in the Temple of Gloom, Diana Diamond falls sick due to a fatal poison and has to be bedridden for a week. In the meantime, the gemstones agree to take over Diana's leadership role for one day each. How will this agreement work out for the six of them, or is there something else that they fail to see as a team?'' 4. Ponies vs. Inklings 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''A new character, Ink Splash, shows up in Echo Creek. However, there is a major problem - she is a hybrid of a pony and an Inkling. While the ponies believe Ink Splash is rightfully part of the pony family, the Inklings want her to be classified as an Inkling. As a result, a war breaks out between the two parties. How will the rest of the gang help Ink Splash discover who she truly is while putting an end to the war at the same time? 5. The Attack of the Opposite 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Ever since Blast joined the Red Crystals, and later the Locked Room Gang, he's had quite a lot of adventures, met a lot of new people, and helped defeat several villains. However, one day, he find himself face to face with an old enemy, who is ready to eliminate Blast once and for all. Will Blast and his friends be able to stop another super-powered human from achieving his terrible goal? 6. An Unpeasant Surprise 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Re-Peat Boss kidnaps Green Shadow and traps her in his lair. The gang proceeds to execute a mission to free Green Shadow from her captivity. They succeed, or so they thought, as problems start to arise when Green Shadow starts to act strange and sabotage the gang's equipment. The gang must get to the bottom of this and discover the truth behind Green Shadow's sudden change of behaviour. 7. The Forbidden Legacy 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Akasha the Burning Shadow discovers a hidden treasure left by her father Shogo the Warlord - an enchanted book that granted him his powers in the first place. With the help of the book, Akasha soon becomes much stronger, having mastered the forbidden shadow arts and decides to use her new powers to get rid of Kyoji and Starcade! How will the two heroes face her now? 8. Red Fork's Rampage 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''The peace in Echo Creek is being disrupted yet again. This time, a gang of supervillains is attacking the city, kidnapping people, and causing all sorts of trouble. And behind all this destruction is... Red Fork!? Everyone can't help but ask themselves, why? Once again, the Locked Room Gang must fight against the forces of evil, this time leaded by the leader of the Red Crystals himself. Why, Red Fork? Why? 9. Nitro Mania 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Eitbit, the arcade world, has been attacked by unknown forces and suffered huge losses. Evidence points to...the Locked Room gang? Starcade is shocked and angered upon hearing the news, and she decides to gather a group of her friends known as the Retro Rebels to retaliate. The gang themselves are confused at the events that are taking place before them, knowing that they wouldn't go as far as attacking another world. How will things turn out, and who is truly behind this madness? 10. The New Red Crystal 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''When Red Fork's little cousin comes for a visit, Red Fork introduces him to the Red Crystals and the entire Locked Room Gang, and he decides to join the gang! After all, with a new villain threatening the gang, everyone's help will count. But can the Locked Room Gang, with the help of this new member, stop this new threat before it's too late? 11. Electrifying Crush 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Blade has never told this to Electra, but he secretly has a crush on her. However, he doesn't know what to do to make his confession to her, so he runs to his last option for help. The Locked Room Gang!? Will the gang help Blade with his love confession to Electra? 12. The Shock about the New Shadow 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''On the late night of Kyoji's birthday, the local ninja hero of Icicle Isle gets taken away by a mysterious force. At the same time after the kidnapping, a new electric ninja shows up and offers his help to the gang to locate Kyoji. Question is: Who is behind Kyoji's disappearance? And will things get shocking around here? 13. Lemonade Rush 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Lemon Glass is having a special sales day at her lemonade stand. Everyone in Echo Creek is in line to buy her lemonade. Unfortunately, with so much people waiting to buy some lemonade, the lemonade runs out before most of the customers can buy any lemonade. However, two unicorn twins come along with a new machine, which they say will reshape the lemonade business forever. But with this going on, what will happen to Lemon Glass's lemonade stand? 14. The Return of the Opposite 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Evil attacks once more as Opposite Blast is back, this time with his own little gang of followers, and ready to try to eliminate Blast once and for all. Will the Locked Room Gang be able to stop Opposite Blast from getting his revenge? 15. The Human Tsunami 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Everything seems to go about peacefully in Echo Creek, until a mysterious water ninja appears to literally rain destruction on everyone. Why is he doing this? What is his target? And will the gang be able to stop him before he washes away all of Echo Creek? 16. The Amulet of the Dark Seas 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Electra was reading her books, when she learns about an ancient and powerful artifact known as the Amulet of the Dark Seas. She rushes to tell this to Opposite Blast, who decided to seek the amulet for himself. Captain Red Shell, as an expert of the seas, decides to lead his allies through the seas to stop Opposite Blast before he takes the amulet. But this won't be an easy quest. Our heroes will have to overcome numerous obstacles in their search for the Amulet of the Dark Seas. 17. The Electric Evolution 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''The gemstones have mysteriously gone missing, and the gang forms a search party. At the same time, Captain Blowhole has a shocking surprise awaiting them, as he has allied with many other electric sea creature crews to help him take over the Earth and turn it into Electric Earth! Echo Creek isn't the only place to defend, so the gang must be quick if they want to save the Earth and their friends, the gemstones. 18. Quest to Save Equestria 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''The gang visits Ponyville, home to Red Fork, Blue Ocean and many other ponies. However, their visit is interrupted when an evil pony scientist executes his new plan to steal Equestria's magic and use it to rule the multiverse. The gang must stop Bright Spark's new plan, and save both Equestria and the entire multiverse from his evil scheme. 19. Hybrid Mayhem 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Re-Peat Boss finds himself in a streak of losses to the Locked Room Gang, and finds out the gang's secret weapon - Ink Splash? After researching about her abilities and origins, Re-Peat Boss devises a plan to create his own hybrids to get rid of her. Ink Splash might need all the help she can get as not even her alone might stand a chance against Re-Peat Boss's hybrids. 20. The Ace Plan 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''While making preparations to defeat Blast and the Locked Room Gang, Dr. Zack receives the visit of an old ally: one that helped him a lot in the lab before Electra was around. Surprised by this visit, Dr. Zack decides to take advantage of the ocassion to create a new masterplan to defeat the Locked Room Gang, and kill Blast, in order to finally take over the world. But this new ally to Dr. Zack, who is he? What is he here for? Season 2 21. The Shadow Foreshadowing 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Re-Peat Boss, angered by his many humiliating defeats by Akasha the Burning Shadow, takes revenge on her and steals her ability to use the shadow arts for himself. The gang is in a surprise, as Re-Peat Boss takes villainy to the next level with the help of the shadow arts! How will everything change as the gang faces meaner and greener machinery? 22. Parasprite Panic 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''After visiting Team Hybrids at the Forest of Confusia, Lemon Glass encounters a small cute creature. Lemon Glass decides to take it to Echo Creek to show it to her friends. However, is this creature really as innocent as it looks? 23. The Ticket Master 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Alice receives a special gift from her uncle, Dr. Sanders. She receives two tickets for a great party her uncle will assist to next week. The problem is, that with so many friends she has, and everyone wanting to go to the party, Alice will have a hard time deciding who to take to the party. Will she be able to decide who to take to the party? 24. Forest Fiends 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Dark Green Shadow returns, but with Miss Bloomina on her side. Together, they overthrow Emma Emerald's reign as forest queen and some of her friends go missing. The gang must help Emma Emerald rescue her friends before the two villains eventually turn the creatures of the forest against the gang to attack Echo Creek. 25. The Super Powered Renaissance 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''After Opposite Blast and his group decided to leave Dr. Zack, Echo Creek has been much more tranquil than before. However, it's not nearly over yet. A team of new superpowered beings is wrecking havoc in the city, and it's up to the Locked Room Gang to stop them before they destroy the city. However, things get more complicated when these new superpowered villains might pack more of a punch than the gang thought at first. 26. Leap of Faith 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Trouble and confusion arises when Flim and Flam return to Echo Creek with a miracle tonic they claim can cure any pain or disease, and even restore youth. However, when Green Knife buys this tonic and starts overcoming his old fears and limits, Red Fork finds himself in a difficult situation, specially after learning more about Flim and Flam's tonic. 27. The Crystals of the Seven Colors 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Storm Cloud makes his return to execute his plan to remove color from all of Gemstonia. He casts a stormy spell in an attempt to capture all of the gemstones, only to capture several Locked Room Gang members that bear the same colors instead! Fortunately, the disappearance of those Locked Room Gang members have left crystals which could be the keys to saving the missing friends. Unfortunately, there are villains who are after the crystals too! How will the gang save their friends and defeat Storm Cloud again? 28. Too Many Guppies 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Gary Guppy discovers the Mirror Pool, a small pond hidden in a forest in Equestria. The pond is magical, as it can create copies of whoever enters the pond. However, Gary Guppy gets too excited with his copies, and ends up creating a large horde of Gary Guppies, that go crazy and put Echo Creek in danger. The gang must discover which Gary Guppy is the original one, in order to send all the copies back to the Mirror Pool. 29. Boxing Bonkers 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Bonk Choy is excited to see his boxing idol, Grass Knuckles, competing in a live boxing tournament. That is, until a newcomer shows up and obliterates Grass Knuckles, before bullying him. Wanting to avenge his boxing idol, Bonk Choy seeks help from his friends to get into shape so that he can win against the newcomer. Will Bonk Choy be able to deliver his first ever knockout? 30. Discord Disaster 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Chaos happens in Echo Creek when plants start growing in abnormal ways, the weather goes crazy, and animals start acting strange. Twilight then tells that all this is the work of an old villain from Equestria: Discord. The mischievous and chaotic villain has hidden the elements of harmony. The gang must find them to defeat Discord. Can they do so before he turns Echo Creek into the world's capital of chaos? 31. A New Angle for the Angler 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Captain Blowhole and Payton have formed an alliance to attack a native island for its treasures. It is up to the gang to stop the attack, with the help of Captain Snap Jaws. However, this time, Captain Snap Jaws's loyalty to the gang might be divided, as the villains attempt to persuade her to become a villain again and join them in their scheme. What will Captain Snap Jaws' decision eventually be? 32. Twin Twister 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Dr. Zack receives an unexpected visit. His nieces, Molly and Polly, not only visit him at his base, but also start messing around with his inventions and minions. But while Dr. Zack is busy doing his own work, the twins manage to wreck havoc in Echo Creek. It'll be up to the Locked Room Gang to stop the two girls before their mischief causes major trouble. 33. The Food War 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Red Fork and his friends travel to a new dimension, the Food Dimension. In this dimension, Red Fork and his friends are surprised to find that all the habitants are different kinds of foods. However, the fun ends when the Snacks and Sweets Aggressive Majority (S.S.A.M) try to take over the whole land. Red Fork and his friends must help find each of the delegates that represent each food group so they can end the war diplomatically. But when everything seems to be complicated enough, it turns out that Bright Spark is here too, trying to stop Red Fork's mission. Will Red Fork and his friends manage to save all the food delegates, and stop the war in the Food Dimension, before the S.S.A.M and Bright Spark bring the entire dimension to its doom? 34. Attack of the Dark Trio 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Dark Green Shadow, Boss Choy and Re-Peat Boss have teamed up to terrorize the town with triple the trouble, right after kidnapping their good counterparts. Can the gang outsmart all three villains? 35. The Battle Tournament 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Get ready for some serious fighting! Discord has stolen the elements of harmony, and the only way to retrieve them is to win the Battle Tournament he's holding in Echo Creek. Not only the gang is looking to earn the elements of harmony, though. Several villains see this as a golden opportunity to get their hands on one of the most powerful magic treasures known in the multiverse. Other people search to win this tournament for fame or glory. With so many opponents fighting for the elements, will the gang be able to win this tournament, or will the elements end up in the wrong hands? 36. The Rise of the Sprout Squad 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''Richard and his friends are having a relaxing morning in Echo Creek, when suddenly, a new villain appears, threatening to turn everything into her new fashion palace. Not only that, but she's teamed up with a heavy hitter called Oscar Obsidian. Together, they pose a threat that Richard and his friends are unable to overcome. But in the darkest hour, a new squad of plants joins the battle. What are they fighting for? Will this Sprout Squad turn the tide of the battle? 37. Android-pocalypse 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Gary Garnet, Starcade, Blue Ocean and Alice have recently completed their big project: An android meant for rebuilding cities in an instant. However, when Echo Creek needs help in reconstruction, the android unexpectedly becomes a killing machine! The gang must find a way to stop the android while the mechanical monster destroys everything in his path, heroes and villains included! 38. The Revenge of King Squidmir 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''After all the time he's been with the Locked Room Gang, Captain Red Shell is now used to life on land just as much as in the sea. He's faced powerful foes such as Captain Blowhole and Payton Piranha, and with the help of the rest of the gang, he's improved as a warrior and as a friend. However, Captain Red Shell is caught off guard when his oldest enemy, King Squidmir, returns for revenge, threatening both the Crab Empire and Echo Creek. When Captain Red Shell discovers his old enemy attacking Echo Creek just as he once did in the past, not only does he need to stop King Squidmir again, but also has to confront a few dark moments from his past. Luckily, the Locked Room Gang is here to help once again. 39. The Night of the Opposite Blast Gang 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''What at first seems to be a peaceful night quickly turns into a nocturnal showdown, as Opposite Blast and his team are up to some unusual shenaningans, with the intention of taking out their enemies, and becoming a much larger threat. Luckily, one of the plant heroes has arrived to join the gang on their mission to save the city: Night Cap! However, with the four super-powered teens striking during the night, and a new strategy to take out their enemies, this is certainly going to be a long night. Get your night caps ready! 40. The Return of the Warlord 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Akasha finds a shard of the Orb of Power after yet another loss to Kyoji and Starcade. After gathering the shards back, she restores the Orb of Power and brings an old threat back to life - her father, Shogo the Warlord! Taking his resurrection as another opportunity to conquer the world, Shogo the Warlord proceeds to resurrect his allies - ancient elemental ninjas that are more powerful than the regular ones! Together, Shogo and his team launch a devastating offensive against Echo Creek and the Locked Room Gang. It will take a lot more pain and suffering for Kyoji to defeat his old foe than the last time, as the ice ninja will need all the help he can get to put an end to the evil warlord and his conquest campaign. Season 3 41. The Blocked Room Gang 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''The Locked Room Gang receives a distress signal from a town called Resound River. However, upon arriving, not only does the gang find out that the villain has already been defeated, but they also find themselves face to face with the Blocked Room Gang: A team very similar to them, leaded by Emily Green. Even though they seem friendly, some members of the LRG have a bad feeling about this team. What is really going on here? Are the Blocked Room gang friends, or foes? 42. The Burning Shadow Reborn 'Lead Writer: '''PeaVZ108 ''Akasha shows up in Dr. Zack's base and forms an alliance with his replacement minions, Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo. Together, they unleash an offensive like no other! However, now that the gang knows that Akasha is no longer a villain, what are Akasha's true intentions? 43. Lead the Way, Leader! 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''The Red Crystals have been through many adventures, and have managed to come out successful, with Red Fork leading the team to victory. However, once some new foes come along to attack the Red Crystals, Blue Ocean becomes the hero of the situation, and wins the respect of the team. However, can Blue Ocean handle the responsability of being The Red Crystals' leader? 44. The Super Powered Expansion 'Lead Writer: '''Redfork2000 ''The Locked Room Gang has already faced a pretty decent amount of superpowered villains thoughout their career as superheroes. However, things are going up to the next level when they suddenly receive the news of a world wide superpowered invasion. Even though the man behind the plot seems pretty obvious, the gang is surprised to find out who's the real mind behind this attack. With a new set of superpowered minions trying to take over the world, and a new face behind the plans, the Locked Room Gang is sure in for a challenge! Will they be able to stop this world wide invasion? Trivia * This series has introduced a large amount of characters to the cast, as well as expanded on the backstory of many characters that have shown up before in IaLR. * After the IaLR roleplay itself, this is the longest IaLR related series. * Almost the entire first season of this series was written before the concept of the series had existed, and thus had been written separately as stand-alone stories. * So far, only three users have been the leading writer for episodes of this series: Redfork2000 has led 26 episodes, PeaVZ108 has led 17 episodes, and JeloElducal has led one episode: "A Match for Marco". (Under Construction)Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Stories by PeaVZ108